


the most beautiful rose blooms at dawn (one-shot)

by insomniaegg



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Drinking, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Suggestive Themes, ends on a cliffhanger sorry, jiyoo is always suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniaegg/pseuds/insomniaegg
Summary: Friday nights never go as planned.A short JiYoo hanahaki oneshot!
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	the most beautiful rose blooms at dawn (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> tw // blood (?) (only if you're really sensitive, there's nothing crazy)
> 
> This was totally unplanned and just for fun (kinda heart wrenching but jiyoo is made for angst)
> 
> based on a tweet from @SoftForYooh :D

“Have a nice weekend everyone!”  
  
Yoohyeon finally walked out of her office, breathing in the night air. She looked around at the bustling street life, couples out on dates, friends eating and drinking together.  
 _I can probably treat myself today right?_

She headed towards her favorite bar, just a few blocks from her office. The streets were warm from the street vendors and crowds, but somehow, Yoohyeon felt cold. She had broken up with her partner years ago to focus on her career as a game designer, but that also meant that there were very few people to go to when things weren’t that great. Her coworkers were friendly, but other than the monthly business dinners, they never got together.

Smells of fried food drifted around, stimulating the girl’s appetite. She eyed the fried chicken, but her budget was tight this month from having to replace her laptop that decided to die on her right before a presentation. _I’ll just fill my stomach with a drink..._

She made a turn into a darker alley, greeted by a familiar neon sign. Tired feet carried her up the dusty steps, and into the bar, which was just as busy as the last time she had been here. She took an empty seat at the counter, and was met by a friendly face.

“KIM YOOHYEON!? Welcome back! I haven’t seen your pretty face in such a long time!”

  
Yoohyeon cracked a smile. “Hi Bora unnie, sorry for not stopping by more often, I’ve been busy with work.” They became friends when Yooh visited several times right after her breakup. The older girl was really good at listening and comforting her… and making drinks.

  
“Don’t worry! I’ve had other beauties to keep me company while you’ve been workin’ hard. Anyways, whatcha feeling tonight?”

  
“Two shots of whiskey to start.” Yoohyeon took off her blazer and set it on the chair next to her, along with her bag.

  
“Damn, you trying to get wasted or something?” Bora looked over, concerned, but already reaching for a shot glass.

  
Yoohyeon set her unfocused gaze right past Bora, admiring how the lined up bottles reflected the warm lighting of the bar. “I… just need a distraction…”

Her voice trailed off, trying to find the right words, “...from my lack of excitement.”

  
Bora neatly poured the alcohol and gently slid the glass across the counter. “Cheers.”

Yoohyeon picked up the glass, swirling it slightly to take in the musky smell. Her head dipped, streaks of silver hair falling out of her ponytail as the dizzying scent of alcohol spread. She lifted the glass to her lips, and with one smooth motion, downed the shot in one go. The liquid burned as it flowed down her throat, lighting a fire that spread warmth throughout her body. She set the glass down lightly, the effects of the shot already hitting her. Bora quietly filled her empty glass, and walked away to serve another customer.

“WELCOME!”

Bora’s loud voice snapped her back into reality. Yoohyeon glanced at the person that just walked through the door: a woman with striking purple hair, dressed in a sleek black suit with an unbuttoned blazer revealing a white dress shirt that was casually unbuttoned at the top, exposing a sinful amount of neck and chest.

  
“Oh damn… someones all dressed up today,” Bora commented. The woman smiled brightly.

“Welcome back, Minji.” Bora grabbed a glass and a few bottles, and started on a cocktail. “The usual, right?” Minji nodded and scanned the room, seeing the unfamiliar sight of a silver-haired girl sitting at the bar. She caught Yoohyeon staring at her.

“Oh? Who’s this new girl?” Yoohyeon quickly averted her gaze, and went back to staring at her shot.

  
“Are you gonna hit on every girl that visits my place?” Bora commented.

  
Minji laughed. “Come on, I only hit on pretty girls. And this one is a real beauty.”

  
Yoohyeon could feel heat rising up to her cheeks, not sure if it was from the compliment or the alcohol.

Minji took a seat right next to Yoohyeon, who didn’t look up, trying to focus on not being a panicked mess. Bora passed Minji her drink, a simple cranberry juice vodka cocktail with a splash of lemon. Minji grabbed a straw from the counter and stirred her drink, watching the ice swirl around in the glass.

  
Yoohyeon grabbed her second shot and slammed it down, her numbed throat being lit once again with the strong alcohol. She set her glass down, and took a deep breath. _Relax Yoohyeon, it’s okay to let your guard down a little bit tonight._

  
“So, what is this beauty’s name?” Minji looked in Yoohyeon’s direction. Yoohyeon lifted her head, making eye contact once again with the purple haired goddess. “A-ah, my name is Kim Yoohyeon, born in 1997, full-time game designer.”

  
“Woah there, I only asked for a name, sweetheart. My name is Kim Minji, 94 liner, and I run a private business.” She winked with the last remark, but Bora hit her lightly on the head.

“Don’t go suggesting things that aren’t true. Ignore her Yooh, she just runs a bakery in the area.”

  
Minji rolled her eyes. “Bora… dont spoil the fun like that~” She took a sip of her drink.

Yoohyeon broke the eye contact for a second time, and let her eyes wander, resting on the sparkling pendant hanging from Minji’s neck. A delicate silver rose embedded with striking blue crystals rested over her collarbones, reflecting slivers of light across her exposed skin. Her eyes lowered…

  
“Like what you see babe? How about I let you get a closer look?” Minji’s low, whispering voice brought Yooh’s eyes back up, this time staring at the older woman’s lips.

  
_They… they look so kissable…_

  
“Oh my god, Minji if you’re gonna talk to her like this, you might as well just take her home before she gets wasted alone.” Bora chirped, obviously trying to initiate something between the two customers.

Minji laughed. “I only take girls home if they allow me to. I’m not a kidnapper!”

Yoohyeon took another glance at Minji and moved herself to face the older woman.   
  


"Woah there-" 

Yoohyeon's hand found itself on Minji's bare arm, a tight grip 

  
Minji’s arm hit the counter, bracing herself as Yoohyeon leaned in dangerously close. Her face hovered right over Minji’s, and with no hesitation she began to close the distance between their lips... but was met with a hand.

Yooh pulled back quickly, realizing what she had just done. Minji looked at the light lipstick mark on her palm and smirked.

“Eager little puppy hmm? How about we take Bora’s advice and have some fun alone?” Yooh stared at Minji, trying to formulate an answer. Minji took another sip of her drink, savoring the tartness of the cranberry before swallowing. “So? Are you coming or not?”

  
Yooh nodded. A large hand grabbed her jaw. “Answer me. Are you coming?” Minji’s gaze had changed… she looked almost… predatory.

  
“Y-yes, I want to go with you.”

Minji smiled and finished the rest of her drink. She slid a few bills across the counter. “That’s for the both of us, keep the change.”  
Minji took Yoohyeon’s hand and led her out the door.

Grabbing Minji’s hand tightly, Yoohyeon stumbled down the stairs. “Mmm… Minji-ssi-”

Minji laughed. “Please, Minji-unnie is fine. Now let’s get you back to my place safely ok? It’s not too far from here, but don’t pass out on me.”  
Yoohyeon mumbled something and tripped over herself, leaning against the wall for support. There was an effort to form a sentence, but Minji could only make out a string of sorrys and pleases.

Minji sighed. _Damn lightweights_.

  
“Yoohyeon… are you okay? How about we go back inside and wait until you’re more sober?” Minji put a hand on her back, trying to get a look at her face.

  
“Unnie please… right now… hurry...” Yoohyeon looked up and pushed Minji against the wall. Their lips interlocked, interrupted by a gasp for air from the purple haired girl.

  
Yoohyeon pulled back just a little bit and locked eyes with Minji.

  
_She’s so beautiful…_

  
Minji looked at Yoohyeon and sighed again. “Ok, change of plans. I don’t think you’ll last the trip all the way to my place.”

  
Minji grabbed Yoohyeon’s hand tighter and led her across the street. _Hah, of course there’s a motel right across the street from the bar._ She dragged the staggering Yoohyeon into the building.

“One room, just for tonight, thanks.”

\--

A flash of morning light leaked through the blinds.

_Where am I?_

  
Yoohyeon looked around the room. She was naked, her clothes neatly folded and left on the chair next to the bed. She coughed, and stretched, her sore body creaking.

What am I doing here? Who brought-

She fumbled around for her phone, which ended up being right next to her pillow.

7:48 am.

She coughed again. "Ugh did I catch a cold..."

She took a few raspy breathes and felt... something there. 

_No._

Yooh leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

It hurt more to cough now, but showed no signs of stopping. She leaned over the sink, hacking her lungs out… until something fell from her mouth.

She stared into the pearly white sink.

One blue petal. No- Two.

_Fuck. FUCK. Nonononononono…_

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her lips were stained bright red from fresh blood, dripping down her chin and staining the counter.

  
“Nononono this can’t be happening…” She scrambled to the bed, desperately looking for her phone.

  
She broke into another coughing fit, falling to the floor.

Tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the fresh splatter of blood. She looked down.

A full blue rose sat in front of her, the petals just slightly painted with crimson.

  
_Blue roses… It can’t be…_

  
Every breath hurt. Air pushed against the petals and branches that were rapidly spreading through her lungs. Every cell in her body screamed out in pain.

  
_What was her name… Min- Min... fuck… I can’t think of anything._

  
She grabbed her phone and shakily searched for a name.

The phone rang once.

Twice.

“Hello?”

  
“Bora unnie… please help me…”


End file.
